Get Shipwrecked, Matey
Get Shipwrecked, Matey is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Russell and a few of his friends get stranded. Starring *Russell Featuring *The Mouse Family and Spike *Chef Meow *Wilson *Nimesha *Carrie *Kaliyah Appearances *Lumpy Plot Russell is seen eating a tuna sandwich on the docks. Soon after he finishes it, Spike, Kaliyah, Chef Meow, Nimesha and Carrie walk by, with Nimesha and Carrie holding hands. Russell greets them and lets them onto the boat. Spike asks Chef Meow to kill any mice he sees and Chef Meow agrees, confused. Russell sails away just as the Mouse Family jump onto the boat. As Nimesha and Carrie talk to each other, holding hands, Chef Meow cooks a meal while Spike places multiple mouse traps around the boat and Kaliyah just attempts to use a flare gun. Russell starts getting tired and causes the boat to sail into the direction of some rocks. Russell wakes up in time to see this and gasps. He tries turning the ship around but is unable to do so. Nimesha and Carrie see the rocks and tell each other they love each other and then hug each other. Russell attempts to run to the life boats but steps on a mouse trap and trips. The Mouse Family see the rocks and hide in a pot. The ship crashes into the rocks and the characters go flying out of the ship. They all land on the shore, with Carrie landing on Nimesha. The two chuckle and Carrie gets off of Nimesha. Russell looks around and gasps. Soon, Russell asks if everyone is okay. Everyone looks around and they all answer Russell positively. Afterwards, Russell tells his friends the plan to escape the island just before multiple mouse traps snap Nimesha to death. Carrie cries over Nimesha's death and tells her corpse both of them will get off the island and ties her to her back. Russell decides to head forward. The Mouse Family emerge from a pot and Spike sees them. He orders Chef Meow to catch them and he reluctantly does so by tossing a frying pan at them. It misses and flies into a cave, making a loud roar happen. Kaliyah hears the roar and believes it's her father and walks up to the cave. Unfortunately, the creature is revealed to be Wilson, which lunges at and mauls Kaliyah and soon runs after everyone else. Russell, building a boat so everyone can escape, doesn't notice everyone screaming and being chased by Wilson. Chef Meow has his head bit by Wilson but continues running around, despite the injury. The Mouse Family ride Wilson's back and direct him towards Spike, which leads Spike to be eaten alive by Wilson. Russell sees Lumpy, who is driving a sailboat and waves his hands in the air. Lumpy fails to notice and Russell angrily stares at the boat. He finally notices Wilson and picks up Kaliyah's flare gun. He aims and fires at Wilson, who lunges in front of Chef Meow, setting him on fire. He fires again, this time hitting Wilson, who retreats to his cave. Russell tells Carrie and a burning Chef Meow that he built a boat. Carrie cheers and tells Nimesha's corpse that they'll make it off the island. She then kisses her face and follows Russell. Suddenly, a giant sea serpent eats Chef Meow alive, causing the sea serpent to combust and explode because Chef Meow was on fire. Russell pushes the boat to see and Carrie quickly gets on. The Mouse Family fail to get on the boat and are devoured by Wilson, who is missing all of his fur from the fire. However, the island prevents the group to leave by summoning two sea serpents, which follow the wooden boat. Russell tells Carrie that they'll need a bigger boat. Before the sea serpents eat Russell, Carrie yells at them and tells them that they aren't taking Nimesha from her. She grabs a sword from Russell's pocket and decapitates one sea serpent and stabs another. The boat finally reaches Happy Tree Town and Carrie cheers, knowing she is back home with the love of her life. Russell sighs in relief, until another sea serpent emerges from the water. Russell quickly runs to the city, leaving Carrie to be killed by the sea serpent. Before she dies, she becomes happy that she will join Nimesha in Heaven. The episode ends with Russell noticing he's standing on a road and a car crash happening after the screen fades to black. Deaths *Nimesha is ripped apart by mouse traps. *Kaliyah is mauled by Wilson. *Spike is eaten to the bone by Wilson. *Chef Meow is swallowed by a sea serpent. *The Mouse Family are eaten by Wilson. *Two sea serpents are killed by Carrie and one explodes. *Carrie is eaten by a sea serpent. *Russell is hit by a car (offscreen). Trivia *The title is a pun on 'get wrecked, mate' and 'shipwrecked'. *This island could possibly be Rogue's Island, which appeared in numerous episodes. *Apparently, Wilson is apparently the guardian of Rogue's Island, as seen in the commentary. **Along with this, the sea serpents are the defenders. *This is one of the few times when a few characters get stranded. The other two are Happy Trails and Snow Place to Go. Coincedentally, Lumpy appears in all three episodes. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes